For Love remake redited
by SEEKER452
Summary: A lonely man find love and adventure in his future. will lead to crossover if i can get some help fix it and adding to it


Chapter 1 by SEEKER452

For Love

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Technopath the powers to talking with technology just by touching any electronic device I desire; or by means of wireless after years of practice.

I wake up every day and grab my backpack from the side of the bed I was asleep in.

I had been hidden out in wealthy homes for years now... I stay for couple days and then move to different location, always vigilant, always on my toes.

I sleep in my clothes and shoes because for the last 6 years, a black ops government program has been hunting down people with special powers.

People like me after using my powers for years at school to mess around online and using my powers to get free games at the mall and steal money from an ATM 3 or 5 times, I had been caught.

The goal of the black ops program is to catch all of us with powers and reprogram us to use for their own selfish purposes.

My dad was killed trying to protect me from them. They use a different agent to reprogram my family's minds to think I killed him. So I ran, and now I'm 16 years old, still on the run, traveling from state to state in rich house to rich house.

After a couple years, I have had three agents with powers chasing me.

The last one had been chasing me for a year.

His ability is to throw lighting. Unfortunately for him, he pissed me off... his chasing me lead to him hitting and killing an innocent kid. So I tricked him into throwing lighting and made him fall into the pond.

Laughing, I watched as the man twisted in a seizure as the lighting was still running around in the pond. So he died by his own powers, all by my design, and I couldn't help but find it funny. So now came along one that can throw wormholes and transport his target into a prison where they be reprogram them. He had been chasing me for a month until he killed a family in a car. The wormhole that hit it caused the gas tank to go up in flames.

So naturally, I set up a read taser net hooked up to a wireless router, allowing me to activate it when he got close. As he tripped into the trap, he threw one last wormhole at me. But this one was different; it was a light glowing blue like Cameron's eyes from Terminater: the Sarah Connor Chronicles, a TV show I would love to be a part of.

As the wormhole drew close, the lighting coursing through the wormhole caused me to pass out.

I awoke with a start as I heard gun fire.

It sounded like a shotgun. Naturally, I jumped up and checked myself.

I was still wearing my clothes but my gun and modified PSP and IPod touch were gone. 'Shit' I thought in panic. 'Calm down,' I told my self.

Slowly, I moved to the door and cracked it open.

A tall man with holes on his face and a silver metal underneath stood straight in the view. But that's when I heard the woman's voice and dared to crack the door open farther to see her. Over in the corner, I saw HER. 'Holy shit, that's Sarah Connor! Then that means... the one attacking is a terminator!? Holy shit I am in TSCC.' that wormhole must have torn a hole in the dimensions and let me into the TSCC reality.

'Hell yeah!' I knew that Cameron would be coming as the terminator spoke over the cell phone, copying Sarah's voice. Grinning, I sat back, waiting for Cameron to come.

I heard a boy's voice, but I knew it was Cameron copying John's voice.

Sarah screamed in agony as the Terminator shot Cameron.

Cameron leaped up as the terminator stand over her and attacked, and as Cameron held the hostile terminator to the wall, I ran out and yelled at Cameron to hold him steady.

I ran across the room and touched the terminator's forehead and reprogrammed him, wiping all of SkyNet's control commands and took control as he went limp from loss of programming.

At my command, he started his new reboot sequence. Cameron instantly moved to hold him again, but I held up my hand, somehow stopping her. "Cameron, it's okay," I said with a grin. "He's under my control. I wiped all of Skynet's commands."

"Who the hell are you!?" Yelled Sarah, "first you appear out of a blue-lighting covered wormhole and _somehow_ reprogrammed a terminator with a touch?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm actually from a different reality. Back in my place, there is a black ops program chasing me and any others that have powers like me.

I killed the last two agents they sent after me.

They can reprogram peoples' minds and use them for their own ends.

The last one could create and throw wormholes at people, transporting them to a prison set up to and for catching and reprogramming. I set up a taser net for the last agent.

When he hit my delightful little trap, he threw a wormhole at me.

It was a light blue color that made me froze... because it's the same color of the eyes of the girl I love."

At that last part, I couldn't help it as I looked into Cameron's eyes.

Cameron saw the look in my eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Please explain," she asked

I cupped her cheek and sent what it felt like to love.

She closed her eyes and gasped as the feeling washed over her.

For the first time, her eyes glowed a soft blue for a short time until she closed them and reopened them with a new look in them.

A drive to learn and feel emotions more had become apparent. "Thank you for explaining that. I would like to feel that more..."

"I would too," I smiled as I look into her eyes. She stared back, and we stared into each others eyes. What felt like years passed, but we had only spared a moment.

A yell from Sarah broke us apart as John came running into the house with a pistol in hand, hidden outside I guess. He aimed for my new pet and was about to shoot when I yelled "Don't!"

"What?" John asked as he kept the gun at the terminator's direction.

"I reprogrammed him okay?"

John slowly lowered the gun but kept a weary eye on the Terminator.

"JOHN!" yelled Sarah, "Why didn't you run?" She checked him over and proceeded to yell at him for not running.

"Yeah, guys, we're going need to get out of here.

He shot up a school full of kids and _she_ was shot to death and he was chased across the school parking lot as my now-bro flipped a bus and shot the place up just all the more. Lets get out of here."

"Oh shit. John, go!" Sarah pushed as she ran to her room to start packing, yelling at John to get his ass packed.

I look over at Joe and told him to help pack. He nodded his head like a good big automaton and went to help.

"Should we help?" Cameron asked with a hint of actual wonder in her voice.

"Yeah," I said to Cameron as I take hold of her hand she down look at my hand holding her and smile a real smile that light up my world.

I began to remove Skynet from her, slowly at first.

Most of all of Skynet's Limitations controlling Cameron's Emotions so that Cameron could be free and in control of herself, more-so than with the Skynet control of her.

p.s if you think this is good, I thought about that the character I made up. He would be like Syler but with the power to modified his own DNA by touching blood, that way he can copy any the HEROES powers and how to do it is do a flash back where he runs into the future version of Sylar or Peter and copies all their powers, but he can only use two at a time. That would be a weakness to keep him from being OP, but with time and practice he get stronger as the story needs him to.

If you can help with a name that sounds cool, that would be a **BIG** help, thanks.

Names I was thinking of: Anton, Jack, Johnathan (sometimes John, but there's already John Connor and John Henry).

Idea is i am ''Killed'' in TSCC i can be reborn in John Connor body and take control and then learn how to do it for future jumps and take the girls with me

One add idea for the power to clone myself if my body get hurt bad often i can jump to a clone of myself if my real body die and with each clone of myself the more powers i can use at once

/Cyberpathy/Electric manipulation/Electrical absorption/haciro's ability/Cell Regeneration/shape shifting/mass manipulation/Possession/spike protrusion wiki/Shikotsumyaku /cloaking/forcefields/illusion,Space-time manipulation/Gravitational manipulation/magnestism/reality manipulation/Miko's ability/Weather control/Dimension manipulation/danger sensing/Enhanced memory/mental/memory manipulation/Omnilingualism/Persuasion/Probability computation/breathing Mimicry/Aura absorption/Phoenix mimicry/Plasmakinesis/laser emission/Pyrokinesis Strength/impenetrable skin/muscle memory/animal control


End file.
